My fragile princess
by Kimie Schiffer
Summary: Um hollow ataca a casa de Orihime e Ichigo decidi chamá-la para passar uns tempos em sua casa. O que será que pode acontecer durante esse período? ; minha primeira fic IchiHime. *-* / In-Progress
1. Trailer

**E se da noite pro dia um Hollow tentasse te atacar e destruísse sua casa...**

- Ohayo, Inoue-san. Como está sua casa? – Rukia perguntou para a amiga.

- Uh? Minha casa? Etto... Ficou bem bagunçada... E quebrada...

**Seu grande amor decidisse chamá-la para ficar na casa dele por uns tempos...**

- Inoue... Você pode ficar na minha casa enquanto a sua está sendo reconstruída.

**Se sua melhor amiga não acreditasse nele...**

- EI, ICHIGO! – Tatsuki pulou emcima de Ichigo e puxava a gola da blusa do garoto ao mesmo tempo que o ameaçava com a outra mão que estava fechada em punho. – Vou deixar bem claro que se fizer algo com a Orihime eu te mato!

- TATSUKI-CHAN! Não faça isso! – Inoue tentava tirar a amiga de cima de Ichigo.

**Na casa dele existisse um urso pervertido... **

- Minha deuuuuuuuuusa! – O pequeno urso de pelúcia pulava em direção aos seios da garota. Mas foi barrado pelas mãos de Ichigo e lançado contra a parede.

- Baka. – Disse Ichigo, irritado.

**E ele quisesse que você dormisse no quarto dele...? **

- Inoue-chan... Você pode dormir no meu quarto se quiser.

- Não precisa, Yuzu-chan... Eu posso dormir na sa...

- Ela vai dormir no meu quarto, Yuzu.

- NAAAAAAANI? – Kon aparecia de trás de um dos potes que estavam emcima da pia. – ELA VAI DORMIR COM VOCÊ?

**Se você não consiguisse dormir e ele decidisse te ajudar?**

- Inoue... Ainda acordada?

- EI, ICHIGO! NEM PENSE EM SE APROVEITAR DA INOUE-SAN! – Kon gritou, pulando do armário.

- CALE A BOCA, IDIOTA! E O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

**O que você acha que pode acontecer...?**

- Acalme-se... – Ele disse, lentamente. Eles se olhavam nos olhos, ambos sentiam o calor um do outro, estavam próximos demais.

- BWOHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Rukia ria com Don Mr. Don Kanonji, ao pular no quarto de Ichigo, pela janela.


	2. Culpa

**IchiHime**

_My fragile Princess - Culpa_

* * *

Era mais uma daquelas aulas entediantes. Todos, ou quase todos, atentos as palavras do professor que explicava um enorme texto que acabara de escrever no quadro negro atrás de si. Nesse dia ninguém havia faltado.

"Estranho... Nenhum Hollow..." Rukia, ao lado de Ichigo, comentava, olhando seu 'celular'.

"Hm... É" Ichigo disse, sem olhar para ela. Mantinha-se olhando para certa garota sentada uma cadeira a frente da Kuchiki. Inoue parecia distraída... Preocupada. Olhava para o chão, mesmo que não tivesse nada de muito interessante por ali. Perdida em lembranças e pensamentos...

"_-Vários acidentes aconteceram essa semana em Karakura... - O apresentador daquele programa explicava. Inoue mal assimilava as palavras do homem, estava sentada no chão, apoiada ao sofá de sua sala, assistindo a um canal de televisão qualquer e prestes a dormir._

_A garota se levanta do chão, desliga a televisão e vai para o quarto em passos lentos e escuta um barulho estranho do lado de fora da casa. Ela olha na direção que havia ouvido o barulho e dá alguns passos até a porta, já com as mãos sobre as presilhas de cabelo, antes da parede ao lado se quebrar._

_-Um Hollow? - Ela se pergunta vendo 'aquilo' a sua frente. _

_- Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! – Seu ataque foi rapidamente impedido. _

_- Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun! Rejeitar! – Ela disse, formando um escudo triangular como forma de defesa para o ataque que sabia que viria. E logo ele veio, mas não foi um ataque qualquer. De alguma forma, aquele hollow havia conseguido, além de impedir seu ataque, quebrar sua barreira (ou escudo) e jogá-la longe. Seu corpo 'rolou' rapidamente até bater em uma das paredes. _

_- Ayame, Shun... – Ela foi empedida, sendo levantada pelo Hollow que a segurava pelo pescoço. Já estava prestes a perder a consciência, percebeu isso quando sua visão já estava embaçada e meio escura... Seus olhos já se fechavam, quando ouviu um barulho, algo ou alguém havia sido cortado. Estranho, não havia sentido nada._

_- Inoue! – Ela ouviu a voz de longe. Aquela voz conhecida... Muito bem conhecida. _

_Logo sentiu seu corpo cair, a força que apertava-lhe o pescoço sumir subitamente e ser segurada e apertada contra o peito de um homem. Era um sonho? Forçou seus olhos a se abrirem, tinha que ter certeza._

_- Kuro... Saki... Kun...? – O chamou, ao fitar seus olhos claros e que pareciam preocupados. Permitiu que seus olhos fechassem e sua consciência se perdesse."_

Depois daquilo, ela só conseguia se lembrar de quando acordou na casa... E no quarto, da sua melhor amiga... Tatsuki. Que acreditava que um helicóptero havia caído na sua casa. Talvez não acreditasse tanto assim, mas fazer o que.

"_Várias partes do seu corpo, cheio de curativos, doíam. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu se sentar na cama. _

_- Finalmente acordou, Inoue. – Tatsuki, que estava sentada em uma poltrona um pouco distante da cama, disse sorrindo._

_- Hm... É. Porque estou na sua casa, Tatsuki-chan?_

_- Ichigo e a Kuchiki trouxeram você aqui ontem... Disseram que o pai dele tinha cuidado de você porque aconteceu algo na sua casa... E pediram pra você passar essa noite aqui. – Ela explicou, mesmo que eu não tenha entendido bem. - E disseram que um helicóptero caiu na sua casa. – Ela revirou os olhos ao dizer. Realmente, ela não acreditou. _

_- Ahh... Ta... Obrigada, Tatsuki-chan – Eu sorri para ela."_

"_Preciso arrumar um lugar para ficar... Não quero ficar atrapalhando a Tatsuki-chan..." _Inoue pensava. Afinal, Tatsuki não tinha nada a ver com a fraqueza dela, não é mesmo? _"Não consigo sequer proteger a minha casa de um Hollow..." _Seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo sinal do recreio.

"Ohayo, Inoue-san! Como está sua casa?" Rukia perguntou para a amiga, ao se levantar da cadeira e ir em direção a ela.

"Uh? Minha casa? Etto... Ficou bem bagunçada... E quebrada." Ela respondeu, levantando-se e saindo da sala acompanhada da amiga, ambas sendo seguidas por Ichigo que, com as mãos no bolso, ainda não havia dito nada. Estava mais emburrado que nunca.

"E seus machucados, como estão?" Rukia perguntou ainda preocupada. Nesse momento, Inoue estava olhando para Ichigo e percebeu que após a pergunta sua cara de _emburrado-entediado_, passou para _emburrado-irritado-pronto-para-matar-qualquer-um-que-viesse. _

"Já estão bem melhores." Respondeu, voltando a olhar para ela e sorrir. "Yo, Ishida-kun" Ela cumprimentou Ishida ao vê-lo se aproximar.

"Ei! Ichigo, Tampinha, Caneta, Peitudinha!" A pequena de cabelos rosados gritava enquanto balançava um dos braços no ar para chamar sua atenção, apoiada no ombro de Kenpachi.

"Yachiru-chan...?" Inoue sorriu ao reconhecê-la. Rukia foi em direção a eles correndo para saber o porquê de estarem ali. Ishida irritado por ser chamado de 'caneta' continuou andando e fingindo que nem era com ele. Inoue estava prestes a fazer o mesmo que Rukia, quando Ichigo a chamou.

"Ei, Inoue."

"Hm? Kurosaki-kun?" Ela parou de andar e virou para ele.

"Você pode ficar da minha casa enquanto a sua está sendo reconstruída, se quiser..." Ele ofereceu, olhando para a quadra de futebol ao lado, mesmo não gostando de futebol, apenas para não ter que olhá-la e acabar estragando tudo. Sentia-se meio culpado pelo que aconteceu na casa dela, e por todos aqueles machucados que o Hollow havia causado nela. Uma enorme alegria tomou conta do corpo de Inoue, tentou ao máximo não demonstrar toda ela. Sorriu abertamente e deu uma leve risada, com a mão atrás da cabeça timidamente.

"Se não for atrapalhar, tudo bem..." Ela respondeu. Não esperava mesmo que ele dissesse coisas como _'Não irá atrapalhar de jeito nenhum.' _Ou _'Por favor, venha' _já que qualquer devia saber que ela aceitaria. Era _ele_ quem estava pedindo, afinal. "Eu só vou ter que passar na casa da Tatsuki-chan para pegar algumas coisas que ficaram lá."

"Eu te levo lá." Ele disse, olhou para ela uns segundos e foi até onde Yachiru, Kenpachi e Rukia estavam. Inoue sorriu para si mesma e o seguiu.

"... Então, eu e Ken-chan viemos no lugar do Baixinho e da Peituda-chan." Yachiru explicava, se referindo a Hitsugaya e Matsumoto.

"Hm... Entendo." Rukia disse.

As últimas aulas passaram mais rápido, Inoue já não precisava mais se preocupar com o lugar onde ficaria, graças ao seu Kurosaki-kun. No final todos se despidiram, Rukia foi na frente, em direção a casa de Ichigo, enquanto ele, Inoue e Tatsuki iam para o outro lado. Yachiru e Kenpachi deviam estar... Por aí.

"_- Por ali, Ken-chan! – Yachiru guiava Kenpachi._

_- Mas nos acabamos de ir por ali e voltamos para o mesmo lugar. _

_- Ken-chan que foi para o lado errado. – A pequena o acusava, fazendo bico." _

Depois de um tempo na casa da Arisawa, Inoue já havia pegado tudo que era seu e estava ali... E já estava pronta para ir embora com Ichigo.

"Brigada, Tatsuki-chan... Até amanhã." Ela se despedia, sorrindo.

"De nada, Orihime. Se cuida..." Ela olhou para um pouco atrás de Inoue e encontrou quem procurava.

"Ei, Kurosaki!" Tatsuki pulou emcima dele, puxando a gola da blusa do garoto, ao mesmo tempo em que, o ameaçava com a outra mão fechada em punho. "Vou deixar bem claro que se fizer algo para Inoue eu te mato!"

"Tatsuki-chan! Não faça isso!" Ela tentava tirar a amiga de cima de Ichigo.

"Tsc" Ela disse, o soltando.

"Louca" Ele murmurou, virando as costas.  
"Tatsuki-chan" Ela pediu, já segurando a garota que estava com um olhar assassino prestes a arrancar a cabeça de Ichigo. "Até amanhã, Tatsuki-chan." Ela se despediu novamente, soltando-a ao ver que ela havia se acalmado.

"Até." Ela disse, simplesmente. E Inoue correu para alcançar Ichigo. Logo chegaram e foram para a sala. Todos já estavam comendo. Seu pai estava contente por ter mais uma 'filha' em casa, Kon então... Nem se fala.

"Minha deuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusa! – O pequeno urso de pelúcia pulava em direção aos seios da jovem. Mas foi barrado pelas mãos de Ichigo e lançado contra a parede mais distante.

"Baka" Ichigo disse, irritado. "Vou levar suas coisas lá pra cima, Inoue."

"Inoue-chan... Você pode dormir no meu quarto, comigo, a nee-san e a Rukia-chan..." Yuzu oferecia gentilmente.

"Não precisa, Yuzu-chan... Eu posso dormir na sa..."

"Ela vai dormir no meu quarto, Yuzu." Ichigo disse, interrompendo a resposta dela e já prestes a subir a escada.

"NANIIIIIIII?" Kon apareceu de trás de um dos potes que estavam emcima da pia. (Ichigo o tacou na cozinha, por acaso.) "Ela vai dormir com você?"

"Claro que não, idiota!" Ele respondeu, tacando a primeira coisa que encontrou na cabeça do ursinho.

"Kurosaki-kun, não precisa se..."

"Tudo bem, Inoue." Ele subiu as escadas sem esperar por uma resposta.

Ao anoitecer, Yuzu, Karin e Inoue sentadas no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ichigo ficava sentado na cadeira, com um caderno apoiado sobre a mesa e escrevendo coisas aleatórias nele, perdido em pensamentos. Rukia e o pai de Ichigo já deviam estar dormindo.

"Kurosaki-kun." Inoue o chamou, porém baixinho. "Kurosaki-kun!" Chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto, já que ele não havia lhe escutado.

"Hm?" Ele olhou para ela.

"Karin-chan e Yuzu-chan dormiram no sofá." Ela explicou. Ichigo levantou-se e pegou Karin, colocando-a em suas costas. Depois fez o mesmo com Yuzu, colocando-as em seu devido quarto e cama. Inoue parou na porta do quarto e observou o carinho que o substituto de shinigami tinha com as irmãs e um sorriso se abriu sozinho em seus lábios. Quando ele saia do quarto, olhou para ela, deixando-a sem jeito.

"Boa noite, Kurosaki-kun." Ela disse olhando para o chão.

"Boa noite, Inoue..." Ele respondeu. Ficaram se olhando por um tempo e quando ela percebeu, ficou mais sem jeito ainda e foi em direção ao quarto dele. O quarto... _Dele_... Fazia lembrar-se da noite em que veio a esse mesmo lugar, se despedir quando ia para o Hueco Mundo com Ulquiorra. Onde disse todas as coisas que ainda não foi capaz de dizer para ele. (Enquanto estivesse acordado, de preferência.) A cama já estava arrumada, apenas trocou de roupa e deitou-se. Se encolheu entre os lençóis e depois de um tempo... Dormiu.

Ichigo deitado no sofá, enquanto observava o teto, continuava pensando no que não saia da sua cabeça de jeito nenhum. Porque estava fazendo tudo aquilo? Porque sempre via Inoue como alguém tão frágil? Porque queria tanto protegê-la? Era realmente apenas **culpa**? O único sentimento ali... Era culpa? Deixaria para pensar nisso mais tarde... Fechou os olhos e dormiu logo.

* * *

_Yo, Minna! *-*' _

_Desculpa ai a demora pra postar _ Aconteceram muitas coisas ç.ç' Meu pc pifou ;O E eu perdi a fic. .-. Mas ai eu reescrevi ela _ Não sei se ficou muito bom, mas espero que vocês gostem. Ainda tem mais um... Ou dois, ou vários capitulos por ai :D _

_Façam uma pobre escritora feliz... **REVIEWS *-***_


	3. Lágrimas

**IchiHime**

_My fragile Princess - Lágrimas  
_

* * *

Ficou um tempo deitada ali, virando de um lado para ou outro e observando cada detalhe do quarto dele. Sentia o cheiro dele por todos os cantos, em cada objeto, nos lençóis e nos travesseiros. Gastou mais alguns minutos olhando para o teto. Sentou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e desceu da cama. Trocou de roupa, penteou os cabelos e escovou os dentes. Voltou para o quarto e arrumou a cama antes de descer até a cozinha, onde Yuzu estava preparando o almoço.

"Yuzu-chan... Bom dia."

"Bom dia, Inoue-chan."

"Onde estão todos...?" Inoue perguntou, ao ver que não tinha mais ninguém ali.

"Ah... É sábado. Ichi-nii foi levar Karin no treino de futebol e o papai está trabalhando." Ela explicou, abrindo a geladeira e tirando dali uma maçã e oferecendo-a para Inoue.

"Yuzu-chan fica sozinha?" Perguntou, pegando a fruta da pequena mão dela e sorrindo em agradecimento.

"Sim. Mas não tem problema, Inoue-chan. Pode sair, se quiser." Disse e retribuiu o sorriso.

"Onde Karin-chan treina?" Perguntou, sentando-se em uma cadeira enquanto comia a maçã. Yuzu lhe informou todo o percurso. Ficou ali conversando com ela e depois de um tempo seguiu todas as instruções dela, logo chegara ao campo que ficava próximo a escola. Karin jogava com os amigos, mas Ichigo não estava ali. Ela procurou por todos os lados e o avistou um pouco distante e ele não estava sozinho. A sua frente estava uma garota de cabelos longos e verdes com os braços envolta de seu pescoço e as mãos de Ichigo em sua cintura. Aquela distância, não tinha como ter dúvidas... Estavam se beijando. "Kurosaki-kun..." Murmurou para si mesma, levando a mão em direção a boca, para abafar um grito que possivelmente viria. Ficou parada ali, forçando as lágrimas a não caírem. Logo a garota virou-se, e Inoue a reconheceu.

"Inoue-chan!" Nell gritou, após soltar o garoto e correr em sua direção.

"Nell-chan..." Ela disse e sorriu gentilmente. Não conseguia sentir raiva dela, de qualquer jeito... Mas não se sentia mais tão confortável com sua presença. Tentava ao máximo não chorar ali mesmo.

"Estava falando com o Itsugo" Ela comentou mesmo Inoue já sabendo daquilo... E como sabia. Nell pareceu não perceber a diferença no tom de Inoue, mas não conseguiu deixar de reparar a tristeza estampada no rosto da ruiva. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntou, demonstrando-se preocupada. O que, de certa forma, conseguiu aborrecer a garota a sua frente.

"Sim... Vou para casa, Nell-chan." Inoue disse ao ver Ichigo vindo na direção delas.

"Ahh... Tudo bem, Inoue-chan..."

"Aquele não era a Inoue?" Ele perguntou para Nell e Inoue ainda conseguiu ouvir mesmo já estando a uma boa distância.

Já não conseguia mais raciocinar tão bem, em meio às lágrimas. Só sabia que queria e precisava sair dali. Corria, o mais rápido que podia, em direção a sua antiga casa que ainda estava sendo reconstruída... Sem sequer se importar com as lagrimas rolando em seu rosto, muito menos que alguém a visse naquele estado. Pessoas passavam e olhavam para ela, devia estar um tanto trágica, não? Esfregava os olhos quando bateu contra algo, ou alguém. Se alguém, um alguém forte o suficiente para derrubá-la sem sequer se mexer. Caída no chão, trouxe as pernas um pouco mais perto do corpo e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, chorando ainda mais.

"Esse é seu máximo, mulher?" A voz do homem em quem acabara de bater perguntou. Era uma voz conhecida, mas que Inoue não ouvia há muito tempo. Não tinha como ter dúvidas, mas levantou o rosto para avistar a silhueta masculina. Ele usava uma blusa branca, sobre sua calça jeans escura. Percebeu que mantinha suas mãos no bolso... Sua pele mais pálida do que a maioria das pessoas que passavam por ali, seus cabelos negros. Seu rosto, não mais com as, tão irônicas, marcas pintadas como lágrimas. Ele olhou para baixo e ela pode ver seus olhos verdes. Porque ele estava ali? Porque não parecia mais com um arrancar? Porque parecia... Tão mais humano? Mais afinal, o que eles estavam fazendo aqui?

"Ulqui... Orra...?" Mesmo entre tantas lágrimas, ela o reconhecia. Tentou tirar do seu rosto aquelas ultimas que ainda tinham em seu rosto. Levantou-se sem precisar da ajuda dele, não que ele pretendesse ajudá-la.

"Depois de tantas coisas que me disse sobre sentimentos, amizade, coração... Como pode estar nessa situação patética? Onde estão todos aqueles amigos?" Ele usava as piores palavras possíveis, pelo menos, as piores para aquele momento. Os olhos de Inoue se arregalaram, lembrando-se das conversas que tinha com ele, enquanto esteve no Hueco Mundo. Tentava assimilar todas as palavras, sílabas e letras do que ele dizia. Por quê? Por que por mais frio que ele estivesse sendo... Por que tudo que ele estava dizendo parecia tão real? Olhou para suas mãos ainda meio molhadas. Talvez ele esteja realmente certo. Mesmo que ela demorasse tanto para lhe responder, ele continuou parado ali, olhando-a e esperando sua resposta. Paciência era uma de suas qualidades. Lembrou-se também quando ele foi 'derrotado' por Ichigo, quando ele desaparecia a sua frente e lhe estendia a mão.

"Eu... Eu... Estou bem."

"É, consigo ver." Ele disse com tom irônico. Inoue suspirou, se acalmando um pouco.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Ela perguntou, mudando de assunto. Ulquiorra pouco se importou, apenas continuou a conversa. Afinal, porque ele estava ali? Por quê Nell estava ali?_ "Será que Grimmjow também vem?" _Pensou, sarcasticamente. Devia ser efeito de tanto choro.

"Consegui que Urahara Kisuke fizesse esse gigai pra mim... Grimmjow e Nelliel também estão aqui." Foi apenas o que disse, sem se explicar muito bem.

"_Inacreditável, pelo menos posso acabar como vidente, se não tiver mais escolhas." _Foi o que pensou após receber a noticia que Grimmjow também estava andando por aí.

"Preciso ir." Ulquiorra disse após olhar para o seu relógio em seu pulso e voltar a olhá-la.

"Já...?" A pergunta simplesmente saltou de seus lábios. Por algum motivo esses minutos com ele lhe trouxeram calma, tranqüilidade.

"Até mais, mulher." Virou-se e voltou a andar. Ficou parada, esperando até que não conseguisse mais vê-lo, a dor voltava ao seu peito, lentamente. A lembrança do beijo... Da ex-espada pulando sobre o seu Kurosaki-kun e o beijando. A tristeza começava a lhe tomar, a vontade de se jogar ali mesmo e começar a chorar acabara de voltar. E sem que percebesse, estava chorando.

"Você não acha meio ridículo o modo que está agindo, mulher?" Ele perguntou, friamente. Tinha parado de andar ao ouvir o choro da garota e agora a olhava. Engraçado como sempre voltava a ser frio quando ela estava triste, não que tivesse demonstrado não ser. Inoue o olhou com os olhos pouco arregalados novamente. "Ficar ai lamentando, chorando, como se esperasse que ele viesse até aqui te pedir desculpas. Como se fosse vir te consolar, implorar por perdão. Como se ele ao menos soubesse o que você sente por ele." Afinal, porque ele estava dizendo todas aquelas coisas? Sabia que não estava ali para consolá-la e mesmo não querendo, mesmo não sabendo... Estava o fazendo. A ruiva ficou parada o observando, pensando em tudo o que ele disse, e chegou a conclusão de que ele tinha razão. Como podia esperar por algo de Ichigo se sequer havia contado para ele seus sentimentos?

"Obrigada, Ulquiorra-san..." Levantou, e mesmo sabendo que corria o risco de ser empurrada ou algo do tipo, deu um beijo da bochecha do ex-arrankar e correu até a casa de Ichigo, decidida do que fazer.

Meio irônico não acha? Alguém que nunca acreditou em 'coração' ou sentimentos... Agora sentia o maior deles, e com maior intensidade possível. Sentia um frio estranho na barriga, um tipo de eletricidade percorrer todo seu corpo assim que recebera o beijo dela. Queria ser a chuva, para poder tocá-la. Queria ser o sol par estar onde ela estivesse, o céu para vê-la amanhecer e adormecer. Para tê-la sempre perto de si. Mas sabia que tudo aquilo nunca seria recíproco. E assim acabava conhecendo outros sentimentos... Tristeza, solidão... No fim, ele seria sempre o vilão obscuro e ela seria a moçinha buscando o 'Feliz para sempre' que não seria com ele.

"Realmente. Humanos são puro lixo." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo tentando se convencer daquilo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, deu às costas para o caminho que Inoue acabara de cruzar, e continuou a andar, sem rumo.

Corria. Corria com todas as suas forças, com o máximo de velocidade que lhe era possível. Eram poucos os vestígios de** lágrimas** em seu rosto.

"Ku... Kurosaki-kun!" Ela gritou, ao avistar a silhueta do seu amor.

"Inoue?" Ele virou, reconhecendo-a. Ela corria em sua direção, e parou abaixada, apoiando os braços no joelho, ofegante.

"Preciso falar com você, Kurosaki-kun!" Ela disse com um olhar determinado, e o rosto meio corado.

* * *

Tivemos uma pequena insinuação UlquiHime nesse capitulo. Cof cof. Mas nada demais u.ú'

Achei esse menor que o outro. Acho que é só impressão ne? :S'

**Agradecimentos:  
**  
**ReverIchihime** _- Que bom que está gostando. Tomara que continue lendo e gostando *-* _

**Ledger m.** _- Também acho que tem poucas fics Ichihime e o casal é perfeito *O* ' E vou tentar não perder o foco nem mudar a personalidade deles. Estive pensando nisso desde o começo x.x Eu não consigo de jeito nenhum gostar de IchiRuki... Mas enfim... G.G Obrigada. 3_  
**  
Pandora593** -_ Nhya, obrigada pelos 2 reviews, amr. *-* Também não gosto de Rukia&Ichigo x.x "ela sempre gosto dele agr vem uma piranha e acaba com tudo" ssdhsdhioisd. Concordo D: ' kkkk E pode deixar vou continuar postando o/\o Espero que esteja gostando da continuação *--* Kissus ;*  
_  
**Peço aos que leem e não postam Review... Que tenham um pouco de dó e pelo menos uma vez postem T-T' Um pequeno gesto de incentivo. ó.ò**


End file.
